


HPDM - Sekiro

by Radella



Series: Auror X Healer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 純粹是傻傻的日常文※ 同居或結婚後，你天天都會想殺夫（認真※ Sekiro是現在蠻紅的一款節奏遊戲（X





	HPDM - Sekiro

Draco Malfoy，前食死人，現在想殺了自己同居男友，大概是第九十九次。

他面無表情地看著一下班就黏到了麻瓜電器前的黑髮Auror，他說這東西叫什麼來著，顛腦？電腦！這幾個星期Harry該死的Potter對這個東西非常著迷，甚至超過了自己。

他恨電腦，他恨電腦遊戲。

Draco可以理解Harry對自己的補償心態，Harry跟他說過他悲慘的童年，要什麼沒什麼、住在碗櫥、沒人在意他的生日、永遠吃不飽還得做一大堆家事，這可真的是震驚到了Malfoy家的小少爺。要知道他從小到大要什麼有什麼，住在多大的房間有多大的更衣室，上學前的生日就是個大派對，從來只有吃太飽沒有吃不飽，家事更是從沒碰過。Draco認真地跟他說他過得比Malfoy莊園的家庭小精靈還差，好歹他們沒住在碗櫥也沒有吃不飽。

那時候Harry咳了一聲，喉嚨發出了奇怪的聲音，聽起來很像是Dobby，高貴的Malfoy決定他不跟幼稚的Potter計較。

於是在Harry正式脫離了培訓、開始得到全職薪水後－－同時他們開始住在一起之後，他迷上了許多他小時候想要卻得不到的東西，比如說一個人吃兩份麻瓜的垃圾食物、最好的電視機、遊樂器、電腦、遙控飛機、賽車、空拍機，他甚至買了腳踏車。

你要腳踏車幹嘛？你最好會騎！Draco在Harry將一台正紅色的公路腳踏車牽進家門時傻眼地說，你要砸了你的掃帚嗎？不准把它牽進我們的掃帚間！

可是我也幫你買了一台，Harry無辜地說，Draco看到他身後還有一台綠色的同款腳踏車。你看他們擺在一起多美！

於是他們的掃帚間除了兩把Firebolt Supreme──出廠的註冊號碼正好是他們的生日──還多了兩輛根本不會用到的公路車，Harry把它們架到了牆上，Draco繃著臉，卻還是不得不承認這種麻瓜的交通工具的確是有種工藝美感。

Draco憤怒地將治療師的制服大衣扔到了Harry的腦門上。

「喔不，」Harry崩潰地呻吟，他今天比Draco早了一小時下班，「Babe，你害我死了。」

「今天該你做晚餐的，所以我說，晚餐呢，Potter。」Draco咬牙切齒地說，「星期五，你知道今天是星期五嗎！」

「不然我們叫外送？麥當勞外送很方便…」他又把頭縮回電腦前面。

給一個Malfoy在星期五吃麻瓜的垃圾食物，我要殺了救世主。

第一百次。 

但是他孬種，還是沒下手。 

聽著音響傳來頗有節奏的鏗鏘聲，Draco決定果斷離開書房，不然他真的會殺人。他窩進廚房，扔了兩塊牛排進平底鍋，拿出魔杖開始指示廚房裡的物件開始工作。因為憤怒他的馬鈴薯在削皮的過程中從水槽裡噴出了兩次，Draco煩躁地將馬鈴薯扔進了水裡，替牛排翻面，開始煮茶。 

他覺得自己像隻家庭小精靈，原因是他親愛的男友該死的救世主打死不讓他帶一個Malfoy莊園的家庭小精靈到他們的房子裡──Hermione會殺了我，Harry這樣說。 

但我會殺了你，Draco決定這樣跟Harry說。

Harry的遊戲結束在大瓷盤砸下來的瞬間，他抬頭，看著他藍眼睛的愛人，一臉憤怒瞪著自己。「噢，謝謝，我以為我們要叫外送…」他乾巴巴地說。

「所以你叫了嗎？！」Draco一個扭腰，大步踏出了書房，Harry捧著盤子急忙跟上，他知道如果他在電腦面前吃飯自己大概三天不用到床上睡。「嘿，你怎麼知道我今天想吃牛排。」他討好地說。

「這最快，我要餓死了，你知道我今天幾個病人嗎。」Draco沒說是因為他知道Harry一向偏好牛肉，工作結束的周五他總是會想大口撕咬肉類。Harry快步走向餐桌，替Draco拉了椅子，而Draco回應了兩聲冷哼。Harry坐在Draco對面，小心翼翼地看著明顯心情不佳的男朋友，他切牛排的動作比平常稍微大了一些，他們的銀質餐刀在他手中閃著危險的光芒，他怎麼不知道他們的餐刀這麼鋒利，Harry很怕下一秒那把刀就射向自己的脖子。

「今天是喝茶不是喝酒啊？」Harry努力地找話題，他看著一旁淺藍色的琺瑯茶壺說道。

「我怕喝醉了就把偉大的救世主分屍了呢。」Draco慢吞吞地說著，他咬下叉子上的牛排，一雙灰藍色的眼睛盯著Harry的臉孔，眨也不眨。「想想這樣預言家日報會是多大的頭條，還是我們應該讓他們有這個機會呢，Potter？拯救他們的營銷量？這可是很符合你救世主稱號的事情呢，我想。」

又是Potter，Harry苦著臉，他思考著自己是不是應該先把遊戲刪掉，男朋友很明顯生氣了。但是他才玩到一半……

「我想他們不需要增加營收量了，Babe。」Harry縮了縮脖子，安分地吃著自己的牛排。他緊張地戳著盤裡的西蘭花，悲傷的發現今天的西蘭花是平常的兩倍之多。Harry看向對桌的Draco，而那人正好叉起自己盤內的西蘭花，慢條斯理地放進嘴裡，抬手跟咀嚼的動作都美得跟畫一樣。

「今天的西蘭花真好吃，你說呢，Potter。」他灰藍色的眼眸裡閃著危險的光芒，Harry知道他今天不把青菜吃完他親愛的男友不會善罷干休。

你知道我恨西蘭花。

Harry苦著臉點頭，塞了一朵西蘭花進嘴裡，又塞了一口馬鈴薯泥，嘗試著壓過西蘭花的味道。Draco終於露出了今天進家門後的第一個笑容，Harry看著他迷人的眼睛閃著熟悉的得意狡黠光芒，為了這個笑，再來十朵他也吃，Harry想。

他們吃著單方面氣氛壓抑的晚餐，而Harry為了討好因為自己誇張舉動發火的Draco，不斷地吃著過多的西蘭花，他甚至吃了Draco盤子裡的綠色蔬菜。

「我得去洗澡，今天有急診，身上濺了點血。」Draco放下手中的餐具，懶洋洋地說，他開始將牛奶加進紅茶裡，扔了兩塊方糖，翹著小拇指攪拌著。Harry胡亂地點頭，還在跟過多的蔬菜奮鬥，他向Draco保證等等自己會把晚餐和廚房清理乾淨，而他的金髮男友點點頭，優雅地擦了擦嘴，上了二樓。

Draco將自己沉進浴缸裡，久違的熱水澡讓他感覺到無比放鬆，他今天甚至放了薰衣草精油進裡頭。正當Draco準備好好享受他的泡澡時光，浴室外從書房傳來了熟悉的、令人火大的音效聲。

鏗鏘鏗鏘噹噹咚喳咚喳───

我可以忍受我不能生氣我不能生一個麻瓜工具的氣我是一個優雅的Malfoy……Draco把金色的腦袋埋進水裡，默默地幫自己做著心理建設，阻止自己出去第一百零一次殺了自己男友。水隔絕了不少巨大的聲響，但是Draco不知道是自己的心理作用還是真的還有那該死的聲音。

鏗鏘鏗鏘噹噹咚喳咚喳───鏗鏘鏗鏘噹噹咚喳咚喳───

去你媽的忍耐屁我要殺了Harry Potter。

Draco Malfoy憤怒起身，暴怒地擦乾身體穿上浴袍。

「Fuck you, Potter，你就不能把聲音關小一點或是上個靜音咒嗎？」Draco憤怒地捶了書房門板，而裡頭的人沒有抬頭，鏗鏘鏗鏘噹噹咚喳咚喳───

電腦面前的人在一連串在Draco耳中可以說已經是是噪音的音效結束後抬起頭，他睜著他翠綠色的眼睛，巴巴地看著眼前憤怒不已的男人，「我又死了……我都知道他們的『死』字怎麼寫了。」

「我還可以幫你把如尼文的『死』刻在腦門上，和你那條閃亮亮的黃金疤痕相互輝映。」Draco邊說邊用力地戳著Harry的額頭，「我看你還活得好好的，真的要死了大概是我受不了把你拖去花園活埋。」他嘲諷地說著，刻意拖上了長腔，灰藍色的眼睛寫滿了憤怒，「一開始還好，我還能當成打擊樂，現在我真的覺得太過了，麻煩你，靜音咒！」

Harry舉起手照Draco要求施了靜音咒，一臉討好。

「用無杖魔法來施靜音咒好打電動，真有你的，Potter，果然不愧是魔力強大的救世主，連這點小事都要用無杖魔法好彰顯自己的崇高地位。」Draco假笑著，一個扭腰離開了書房，他打算到起居室喝個茶再繼續泡澡。

我他媽要殺了Harry Potter。

第一百零二次。

Draco沉著臉揮了揮魔杖，桌上的碗盤餐具飛進了廚房的水槽，開始自動清洗，連桌子都馬上變得乾乾淨淨。魔杖指向隨意丟在沙發上的的制服外套，衣服啪地一聲飛上了掛衣架。

「你很好，Potter。」

書房裡不意外的又是鏗鏘鏗鏘噹噹咚喳咚喳───

「誰剛剛跟我說要處理餐盤跟廚房的。」Draco的眼睛閃耀著危險的光芒，他的表情憤怒的就像一隻被偷走蛋的母龍。

「我又死了。」Harry抬頭，他一臉尷尬地看著Draco。「啊，我忘了……」

「這種事情都會忘，你那種腦容量到底會記得什麼。」

Harry想痞痞地說句記得我愛你，但是他沒膽子，眼前的人暴跳如雷，他怕等等那人因害羞跟憤怒把自己掐死。

「我大概已經聽一百次『我又死了』，如果偉大的救世主在玩遊戲時，每死一次念五分鐘的書，我相信你的N.E.W.Ts就算不能超越Granger，但要跟我差不多或許也是有可能的。」Draco拖著長腔，慢吞吞地說，他修長白皙的手指規律地敲著Harry的桌面，「但是，我想救世主本人還是比較偏好用無杖魔法施個靜音咒好繼續他的麻瓜遊戲，因為對他來說收拾餐盤這種連一分鐘都不用的時間他也是不願意浪費的，我說是不是，Potter？」他對Harry擠出了一個嘲諷的笑容。

我想我花再多時間念書都沒辦法超過你們兩個的成績的，Harry心裡想，但是他不敢開口，他想到四年級他遇到的那條超暴躁的噴火龍。

「你可以把東西留給我的。」Harry握住桌面上躁動的手指，他安撫地摸著Draco的手背，後者不領情地一把抽走手，「抱歉，Babe，是我的錯。」

「喔，當然，然後到隔天早上看著他們還待在餐桌上，10 points to Gryffindor。」說著說著，Draco還學起Snape緩慢地拍起手。「我看你就帶著睡袋睡書房吧，慢走不送了，Potter。」Draco魔杖一揮，深藍色的睡袋立刻飛來，用力過猛地砸上了Harry的臉，撞歪了Harry的眼鏡。

Draco甩頭就走。

Harry看著他漂亮的愛人踩著憤怒的步姿離去，不得不感慨人生的不公平，Draco連生氣的樣子都相當好看。他一雙修長細白的腿在浴袍下晃啊晃的，搞得自己心猿意馬根本不在乎被睡袋狠狠打臉。

救世主決定扔下睡袋、扔下電腦，攻下他們家的浴室。

他替自己施了靜音咒，輕手輕腳地靠近浴室，Harry不意外地發現Draco替浴室布了幾個保護咒，很明顯就是要自己不要打擾他。但是Harry還是硬著頭皮，小心翼翼地撤掉了Draco的保護咒。浴室裡一片氤氳，蒸氣中飄散著薰衣草的香氣，那人閉著眼睛，浮在浴池裡。

「嘿，Babe。」他摸到了Draco身邊，一個伸手擁住了那因熱氣泛著粉紅的白皙身軀。「別生氣了。」

「Fuck you, Potter, get away from me.」他連眼睛都沒睜，煩躁地撥開了摸上自己胸口的手。

「No.」他抬起了Draco的下巴，親上了他玫瑰色的嘴唇，舌頭還偷偷地蹭進了那人的嘴裡。

Draco的回答是拿起了洗手台上的魔杖，把救世主暴力地轟出浴室。

Draco沉著臉打開了一個月以前，Pansy擠眉弄眼一臉曖昧地塞到自己手裡的紙袋。那是一件有些寬鬆的酒紅色的莫代爾居家服，好意思跟我說是長版的居家服，你他媽根本是睡裙，而且還是紅色，謝了啊Pansy。Draco看著背後一路開到後腰的深V，撇了撇嘴，再次謝謝你，臭婊子。他抖了抖衣服，將衣服穿上。

鏗鏘鏗鏘噹噹咚喳咚喳───

Draco想殺了Harry Potter，再一次。

「喔天啊，Ron你有看到嗎？我剛剛差點就過了！」救世主在電腦面前激動地跳上跳下，而Draco聽到男友口中出現的人名身軀一震，他找那隻臭鼬來家裡還沒跟自己說？他可不想穿著這身衣服在別人面前晃來晃去。Draco將身體藏在門外，稍稍的把頭探進了書房，只有他愚蠢的戴著耳機的男友，或許那又是什麼神奇的麻瓜發明。

「好，Bye，星期一見。」

「你還要繼續？」Draco在確定房內只有Harry後踏進了書房，他手裡拿著兩個茶杯，「你不覺得自己最近有點誇張？」他放下茶杯的力道有些重，Harry拿下了耳機。

「呃，這遊戲真的挺好玩的。」Harry乾巴巴的說，「要不然你也試試看？」Draco挑起他淡金色的眉毛，一臉鄙視地看著Harry，沒有回話。Harry縮了縮肩膀，拿起Draco給他帶來的伯爵紅茶。Draco一個旋身帶著他的紅茶離開，而Harry看著刻意扭著腰的Draco沒忍耐住地噴出了口中的茶，那人明顯地回應給他一個嘲笑的表情，朝Harry吐了吐他粉紅色的舌頭。

梅林的吊帶褲，他看到了什麼東西。

Draco一條白晃晃的修長大直腿在睡裙下面若隱若現，一路開到後腰的深V造型讓他的白皙的後頸、背部和性感的腰窩一覽無遺。兩條交叉的布料橫在他的形狀優美的蝴蝶骨上，更襯著那塊地方漂亮的起伏，充滿誘惑的緊緻翹臀在柔軟的布料下形狀明顯的不可思議。

Draco沒穿內褲，他沒穿內褲，用自己的屁股對著他的臉，在自己面前晃來晃去。

Harry甚至用想的就知道那是什麼樣的光景，他感覺到自己的褲子沒有一秒鐘就緊繃到要破掉了。

Harry扔掉了手中的茶杯，電腦連關也來不及關，他直直地跟著自己漂亮男友的屁股後面去。

Draco倚著門框，雙腿交叉，在他們的臥室門口等著Harry。

「Draco──」他伸出手，想攬住眼前的金髮美人，但是他的手被美人握著的魔杖給抵住了。

「我說了，你今晚睡書房。」Draco慢吞吞地說，他灰藍色的眼睛閃著惡作劇的光芒，朝著Harry緩慢地眨了眨，「晚安，親愛的。」Draco摸了摸Harry的臉頰，看著那人通紅的臉頰和明顯搭著帳篷的長褲，他用力咬著下唇卻無法克制地勾著嘴角笑著。Draco當著Harry的臉關上門，順手施了幾個保護咒，然後在臥室內爆出了忍受不住的狂笑聲。

Harry聽著過於誇張的笑聲，忍耐著不要解開明顯一點作用都沒有的咒語──那個金髮小混蛋絕對是故意的──他知道自己今天如果敢打開門，Draco絕對會回Malfoy莊園住個十天半個月，然後他就完蛋了。

Harry摸摸鼻子，決定今天晚上可憐的裹著睡袋在他們的臥室門口睡一個晚上。

FIN.


End file.
